1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image control apparatus, server, and control method therefor, particularly to a technique of displaying an image on an electronic map.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become common to open, to the public, an image which has been shot by a digital camera or portable phone, and laid out at a position corresponding to a shooting location on an electronic map. In such a situation, there has been proposed a digital still camera which automatically deletes information attached to a file to secure private information when transferring the file via a communication network such as the Internet (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-343627).
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-343627, however, if additional information of a file is deleted, it may become impossible to display any image on a map.